


Check-Up

by ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fishing, Illnesses, Interrogation, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Size Difference, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante
Summary: HUNK returns from the disaster in Raccoon city feeling unwell. he turns to an unconventional doctor for help and that goes about as well as can be expected
Relationships: HUNK/Sergei Vladimir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. An apple a day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winner Take All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711829) by [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0). 



The examination table he is lying on clicks and rattles with every breath he takes. The plastic sheet is sticking to him, sweat building on his back and seeping into the crappy little gown they had given him to wear when he’d waddled down here with his little blanket at 3 am shaking like a leaf and vomited on the reception desk.  HUNK glares in annoyance down at his own body: his skin has a grey tinge to it, contrasting harshly with the rosey flush to his cheeks. His shaking arms are crossed across his midriff, pressing lightly in a vain attempt to help with the cramps that rise up in his abdomen every few minutes. a dense, unwavering heat has settled over his chest, his short blond hair clapped to his scalp with sweat. He’s been lying here shivering and trying not to puke for nearly 20 minutes. What the hell were the doctors waiting for?

He  _ might _ be infected. There was a standard bite check performed on the ride home and NightHawk had the nudes to prove it, the smug git. He was stripped to his undies and decontaminated twice over before he even  _ considered _ taking off the gas mask. But...He was in that godforsaken city for nearly a week; He’d drunk the water, even taken some food when the pain of hunger pangs had out weighed his fear of being contaminated. He was in that lab, mere inches away from open canisters of both the t and G . He had been face to face with Kirkpatrick when he’d breathed his last, a mouthful of blood spattering across the front of his fatigues as he hiccuped a goodbye.

There were any number of ways he COULD have been infected, but what the  _ fuck _ were all those god damn shots for if not to protect him?. HUNK had grimaced and cursed loudly when he’d woken up in the middle of the night, nauseous and shaking, his bedroom tilting to the side like he was in a house of mirrors. he  _ tried _ to convince himself he wasn't actually sick, had just eaten something that disagreed with him, that it was just the stress or even the way NightHawk had been driving to get them out of the blast radius. But when his stomach starts to gargle like a dying whale and his mouth fills with odd tasting saliva, he knows something is up. He barely makes it to the bathroom in time, bare legs hitting the tiles with a bruising thud, sliding across the bathroom floor as he dives for the toilet. HUNK was a proud man but not too proud to admit he might have fucked up; maybe he didnt boil the water for long enough, maybe his mask seals had been compromised, it didnt matter. He was the only alpha who made it back from Raccoon in one piece, he wasnt about to lose that to his pride or a fear of needles.

He  might be infected. But it could just as easily be salmonella. Or Shigella. Or ecoli. Or literally any other of the hundreds of disgusting germs he had been exposed to on his slow arduous trek through the sewers on his way out.Hell, maybe he was allergic to those fucking herbs that the former residents of raccoon had everywhere, He’d certainly taken quite a few of them during his short time there.

A cramp strikes him, so large it almost folds him in half. Hes feeling nauseous again. HUNK groans as his stomach rolls in discomfort, looking around for a basin or a sink or hell, even a waste paper bin will do. Anything to know he’s not going to make another embarrassing mess on the floor like a child.

While he's lost in thought, a doctor in full biohazard gear enters the room, sticks him with a needle, clips a drip to the exam table and disappears again before he has the chance to speak. “ _ Everyone in this company fuckin’ rude or is it just you?” _ he mouths to no one. HUNK’s not sure what he expected from the staff medical team here but it wasn't this. He knows exactly what his life is worth to umbrella : zilch, nada , less than a squirt of piss on a hot summers day. But even in the most cynical recesses of his mind a little voice says “ geeze show a little compassion.” perhaps this was payback for him pulling a jackson pollock on the desk out front…

His mind is wandering, but seems to be stuck on doctors for the moment.He never dreamed he’d be thinking of  _ Shepherd _ of all people. Her awkward albeit endearing bedside manner would be a breath of fresh fucking air right about now. Say what you want about her, let’s say  _ eccentric _ personality, she would still be in here, with him, at least TRYING to make him feel better. Even if that just meant holding his hand, rubbing his back as he retched or talking a little shit about the doctors to take his mind off things. He couldn’t believe he was thinking of her now, almost 7 years to the day after her death. Funny how your mind wanders when you’re bored. Things in umbrella had stayed much the same after she was gone, but Alpha team had certainly never been the same without her.

Something uncomfortable worms its way around his insides and it's not the curry he had for dinner last night. He tries his best to force it down, compartmentalise like a good little soldier but there's so little else to focus on in the almost bare room that he can’t distract himself for long. The total eradication of yet  _ another _ group of alphas was still a little too fresh to be thought about so casually. He’s beginning to remember why he never sets foot in the hospital wing. 

  
  


HUNK sighs a little as he feels the drugs take effect, glad that his mind seems to be getting foggy around the edges, that he wont have to deal with feeling sad as well as sick. An antiemetic, he supposed. They always made you drowsy. At least if he did turn into one of the shambling undead, he wouldn't be cognisant enough to really give a shit.

Just as he feels his eyes go together he hears movement.Behind him, the door finally opens and someone steps inside. They take a moment to flip through what must be his chart before finally addressing him “The nurses tell me you are feeling a little unwell mr...”a heavy russian accent, pretty common in umbrella but not usually from the research staff. He was more used to hearing “ mne nuzhna granata'' than “ Mne nuzhen shprits”. Except from maybe that one chick on Vectors team...but she was german, wasn't she? Oh man, hes getting loopy. He's starting to remember why he doesn't take drugs now as well.

  
  


There is a long pause as the voice scans the page for his name, and another punctuated with a small sigh when they finally find it. “...Bella?” Hunk snickers to himself. First name Bella last name Donna. A little joke the original alphas had come up with when they’d been asked to fill out medical insurance forms. He never thought any of them would live long enough to actually need it “you know it is a federal offence to lie on insurance documents, yes?” Christ, trust him to get the one doctor in Umbrella without a morbid sense of humor.

Well, at least Shepherd found it funny.

HUNK shivers, wishing they’d given him more to wear than this paper thin medical gown. The doctor is still behind the table, somewhere in his blind spot. “From the start. What seems to be the problem…””HUNK.” he coughs, his mouth suddenly very dry “Hunk..” the doctor repeats “Could i get some water?””In a minute.” the doctor clicks their pen. His voice sounds oddly familiar but he cant quite place it “ Paperwork first, then we get you sorted yes?” Hunk sighs and nods. He wants to get back to bed at some point tonight “i woke up around 4 am feeling sick- Sick how?” the doctor interrupts “ nauseous, dizzy, shivering, fever, you know, the usual.” there is faint scratching of pen on paper as the doctor scribbles all this down “ you were in raccoon this week yes?” he nods again “but i was bite-cleared on the way ho- where are the photos?” Hunks face scrunches in confusion….was this doctor asking to see him naked? Nighthawk took those photos as a joke, it wasnt mandatory . Besides the Doctors onsite cleared him a second time the instant theyd touched down. If he’d had even a scratch he’d likely be in the incinerator and not the infirmary right about now. The silence hangs awkwardly in the air for a moment while the doctor waits for HUNKs slow mind to catch up “ perhaps later then” there it is again. The inflection, the tone and cadence . He knows this man's voice from  _ somewhere _ but where?

“Well the good news is” the doctor continues “ your bloodwork came back clear. No T virus detected. It is just an upset tummy.” Something tweaks in HUNK’s fuzzy head “Wait.” he sits up , the bench creaking in protest, his legs not touching the floor when he swings them down “when did you take blood to-” Hunks heart is in his throat when he sees who is sitting at the head of the examine table .

“Sergei.” he swallows hard, suddenly feeling much better. Well enough to run at least “ HUNK.” Serge grins”Please, it is Dr Vladimir now, see?” he pulls on a name tag, one that reads Dr Price. HUNK notes with a mix of fear and amusement that there is the rough edge of a bloody thumbprint smeared across the laminate covering. Sergei feigns confusion, looking utterly bemused at his own handywork.

“Ahh. americans often struggle with the spelling.”

Hunk sobers at the sight unfolding in front of him. He tenses in his seat and leans as far away as he can without losing his balance. He tries to glance around the room, to look without looking and evaluate his escape options: the door, assuming it’s not locked is the most viable option. Jesus, who is he kidding, it’s the  _ only  _ option, rooms to treat potentially infected specimens were sealed tighter than a camel's ass in a sandstorm. Unless he could arosolise himself, he’d have to use the door . HUNK pushes himself to the edge of the table “You know what?”He says, trying his best not to sound afraid and failing miserably “ I think ill just sleep it off.” He’d faced Hunters, Tyrants and hardly flinched. He’d seen and done things that most men would only see in their fever dreams. But none of those things, not the worst nightmare imaginable could compare to Sergei Vladimir .He has to get out of here, back to the relative safety of the barracks. At least there, there were witnesses.

Before he can act Sergei’s arm shoots across him “Stay a while, comrad” Sergei pushes down on his shoulder, pinning him to the exam table “ We have some catching up to do.” HUNK scrambles in place but Sergei is able to use his massive weight to hold him down. HUNK continues to squirm even after Sergei has made it abundantly clear that this is a losing battle. It's a futile effort that is wasting what precious little energy HUNK has, but he’d rather walk buck naked back into Raccoon's irradiated remains that let Sergei think he is beaten just because he can't move. Eventually HUNK begins to tire, Sergei smiling with faux sympathy “There there _ ,malysh _ ” he coos “ Just a few questions. Then I let you go back to bed hmm?” HUNK is breathing heavily from their one sided battle. What choice does he have? He would struggle to beat Sergei on a good day, never mind right now when he’s barely able to stand upright from the pain in his stomach. HUNK nods unenthusiastically , knowing it is unlikely Sergei will keep his word. At least this will buy him a little more time to come up with a plan. In his lightly delirious mind he wonders if he might even be able to talk his way out of it.

Sergei pulls the stool to the side of the table, the metal legs dragging across the floor with a bone rattling squeal “Your mission was to recover samples of the G-Virus from Dr Birkin.correct?” HUNK nods, jaw set and patently refuses to make eye contact. If this is how sergei wants to be then, he’ll play his stupid games. Not everyone was as petrified of Sergei as he was. Eventually someone would come looking for him.

“I did.”He says with an utterly dead tone of voice “ It's all in the report.” 

“Samples. Plural .” Sergei corrects. He doesn't even lift his head from reading the document. Is that his mission report? How did he get a hold of it? It was for Director Henry’s eyes only “ you only brought home one.what happened to the others?” “I _ ts in the report _ ” he hisses through clenched teeth. If sergei thought he was going to lie here sick as a dog and recount the last 7 days of hell beat by beat then he had another thing coming “I have seen the videos from our dearly departed Aaron Kirkpatrick. 8 Vials were removed, 6 were destroyed by the creature. Where is the other?” No small amount of anger wells up in HUNK’s throat, feelings of sickness almost completely forgotten at the mention of the fallen alphas name. He was known for his cold heart, its what had kept him alive. But it was people like Sergei who sent the alphas in to clean up their messes. Aaron was practically a child, he never should have been sent to raccoon, not as his first mission “I...i dont know.” He bites “ There was only one left when i got there. I don't know where the other one is.” This is beginning to feel more and more like an interrogation than a simple review of the mission. If he wanted to relive that nightmare of a job he would have taken his mission report to bed last night. Going back over things again and again looking for someone to blame wasn't going to change  _ shit :  _ It was beating a dead horse, not to mention a waste of his time. The raccoon mission was fucked from the start and he didn't need someone like  _ Sergei _ of all people, someone who hasn't seen active combat since a pathetic war that ended in stalemate, to tell him that 

“why not.”

Maybe it was the drugs but he found the anger getting the better of him. He felt it spread through his veins like fire. This was worse than the fever, there was no pill he could take to make it better. All the fear, the anger and sadness he had bottled up, forced to the back of his mind comes to the surface.

Just like bile, fury spills from his mouth directed right at Sergei “If you think Aaron knows so much why the fuck dont you head to raccoon and ask him yourself!” HUNK erupts “ or  _ maybe _ if you’d done your fuckin’ job he’d be here to tell you this shit himself!” Sergei hardly reacts to HUNKs uncharacteristic outburst. The only sign that he even heard the soldier was a tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth. The smirk grows, becoming more and more unnerving as it does.

The old russian smiles unevenly, the skin crinkling around his bad eye. His shark grin sets HUNKs teeth on edge like someone chewing tinfoil. Thats it. Hes had enough, he’s getting out of here right now and putting as much distance between him and sergei’s mind fucky games as possible. HUNK stands silently, barely eye level with Sergei even though the other man is still seated. He clenches his fist at his thigh, hoping his expression wont give him away. 

Hunks swing is utterly pathetic. His slow and uncoordinated punch lacks any kind of force behind it, wobbling drunkenly on shaky legs he misses his target by miles. The floor is suddenly rushing up to meet him but before that message can reach his brain, Sergei is already wrapping a trunk like arm around his torso. He feels weak, his bones suddenly too heavy to lift. HUNK whines as he is lifted effortlessly into the air. Something is wrong, he’s never been ill like this before. It had to be whatever the doctors gave him. Had Sergei told them to drug him? “What did you do to me?” HUNK demands feebly as Sergei tosses him like a ragdoll back onto the exam table “ Nothing yet, kotyonok (kitten)” Hunks head lolls against the pvc pillow, suddenly exhausted and unable to resist as Sergei begins to strap him down.

HUNK twists as the older man binds him to the table with thick leather straps: one across his torso and two attached to his wrists. They are frayed and well worn parts, top hide flaking away from the smooth skin underneath, clearly they have seen a great deal of use over the years. HUNKS mind is swimming in panic, thoughts going 1000 miles an hour and yet moving absolutely nowhere. He cant think straight , conscious mind howling at him to get a fucking grip. This was not like him at all, Mr Death was unflappable in the face of insurmountable odds, unflinching when facing down any BOW. 

But, this wasn't Raccoon and he wasn't in control. It was Sergei, a creature capable of conscious thought, with a mind that was determined to see him in pain . HUNK was not Mr Death here. Here he was fallible,human

Afraid. 

The crinkle of a plastic blister pack is deafening right beside his head “Perhaps this will help you relax” Sergei feeds him a tiny pill, slipping it past his lips like a tictac and clamping a hand over his mouth “ be a good boy and take your medicine” HUNK is unable to lean away. Jesus, more drugs. What in god's name was this mad bastard planning to do to him? His head is already hazy from whatever cocktail of drugs the doctors had been pumping into him, he’s already weak and completely at Sergei's mercy. What could more possibly do? The pill pinballs around his mouth, burning his tongue with its bitter taste. His lungs are crying out in pain. Already lightheaded and dizzy ,he’s not going to last long without air. Reluctantly, HUNK swallows. With any luck maybe this medicine will wipe his memory clean of this nightmare. 

His relief as Sergei releases him is palpable. He takes a deep breath of the acrid bleach filled air that has never smelt so welcoming “Good boy.” Sergei runs a hand over his head, the latex pulling uncomfortably at his hair with static resistance. He cranes away as far as the restraints will allow , grimacing at the bitter aftertaste of the pill “ What did you give me?” He rasps 

“Oh a special blend of mine, Sildenafil, scopolamine, Sodium Pentothal- truth serum are you fucking kiding me?!” HUNK doesnt know whether to laugh or cry. Either way he is incredibly fucking insulted“Jesus when did my life become a bad spy novel.” he ponders, devolving into nervous laughter “ It is not that i don't trust you” sergei shrugs, chuckling lightly “ but i don't trust you.”that hideous lopsided grin makes another appearance as Sergei pulls up the sleeve of his borrowed lab coat to examine his watch. HUNK feels his stomach bubble uncomfortably as the pill reaches acid. The pressure on his esophagus is unpleasant but not unbearable , it makes him want to hiccup more than cry out in pain. If this was Sergeis idea of interrogation he’d have to do better “ the drugs will take about 20 minutes to take effect. If you are telling me the truth, that the sample is missing, you have nothing to worry about!” Sergei claps a hand on his shoulder as he laughs. The force of it nearly tips the table and is sure to leave a bruise “If you are telling the truth, we will laugh about it later. If not….well we shall find out in 20 minutes” Nausea seems to be fading from him, whatever drugs Sergei had given him were designed to stay in his system. “So rest my friend. It will be a long night. I think i may require a  _ kofe  _ before we begin.” Serge stands casually, still smiling like this is all fun and games “oh!” He pauses briefly mid stretch for the door handle. He turns slightly to shoot HUNK a devious look.

“Dont go anywhere.”


	2. Code Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD the NSFW portion of my HUNK/sergei offerings. this was honestly really difficult to write. i fear im losing my edge for sexy shenanigans. maybe i should do some prompts or something to pratice...

\----------

Barely 10 minutes have passed before HUNK is panting for air like a dog in a hot car. He is clenching his fists so tightly they are beginning to turn purple, restraints digging into the sensitive flesh hard enough to draw blood. His mind rockets between the want to cum and the need to escape unable to decide which is more important. HUNK’s bare legs scramble for purchase on the slick metal front of the exam table, barely able to budge an inch before slipping down again to dangle freely a good few inches off the ground. If he is able to get his legs up he might be able to table the topple and-Fuck

Coherent thoughts die on the journey between his brain and his mouth, nothing coming out but mumbling and nonsensical cries for help. What the hell was happening to him? The room was swirling around him, his hazy mind unable to make heads nor tails of even the simplest of stimuli like the buzz of the overhead lights. All his mind can comprehend is the painful hardness in his tight boxer shorts and the fearful pounding of his heart in his chest.  HUNK squeezes his thighs together, the feeling of cold clammy skin rubbing over his gradually growing erection makes him shudder. He’s not alone anymore, Sergei having returned at some point, coffee in hand and an amused look on his face as he watches hunk quiver and whimper under his restraints. the older man is flitting around in his blind spot, babbling on and on about umbrella and honesty but the finer points are lost amongst his clouded thoughts and inability to pay attention for more than a second at a time. 

Sergei saunters into his field of view, grinning like a jackal face distorting like a hall of mirror version of the old soldier “ How are you feeling comrad?” “Fuh-ah- ye” HUNK sputters, voice dying in his throat “Excellent” Sergei beams, voice as smooth as silk “ you are ready and ahead of schedule too! ''HUNK’s head snaps around with an audible snap to glare at sergei in horror “ you are very efficient, i like that in a soldier.” A thick lump forms in HUNKs constricting throat as he tries to swallow. If it weren't for the restraints he would still have been paralyzed with fear, unable to scream for help even if he thought there was anyone out there that could hear him.

Blunt nails drag across his chest, taking a hefty grasp of the thin fabric of the gown. Sergei pulls and the ties at his shoulders snap, the gown tearing and falling away in his grasp “ there. Now we have that out of the way, shall we begin the exam?” Sergei dragged his hand from HUNKs navel all the way to his throat mimicking a scalpel. Hunk resists the urge to lean away “i think we will make the first incision here.” He grins, delighting in the other mans shuddering breath “ whats this?” he comes to a rest just above HUNKS right pectoral “How cute.” Sergei runs a latex coated hand across his nipples, toying with the tiny barbells eliciting a groan from the smaller man “You are quite pale, Comrade. Perhaps we can improve your colour?” Sergei worked the rapidly hardening flesh over between his fingers,HUNK’s gaze fixed on the ceiling tiles, counting them, following the cracks like they will lead to freedom and trying to convince himself that if he ignores it for long enough, this whole situation will just go away.

Hunk stiffens when he feels hot breath spill down his chest. He risks a look down to see Sergei perched over his nipple, lopsided grin ever present. his teeth ghost over the delicate flesh, eyes flashing up to look at Hunk in vague amusement “You wouldn't d-AH!” HUNK writhes in place, squirming like a specimen under the hot lamp of a microscope as sergei bites down on the sensitive nub. Hunk buckles under the older mans touch, teeth and tongue working in tandem to toy with the tiny steel bar, nipping, licking and sucking until hunk is gasping for air. He's trying desperately not to seem like he is leaning into Sergei’s skillful touch . The older soldier continues, working him over until the nipple until it is raw and swollen, a perfect ring of deep purple bruises beginning to flare around it. HUNK is drooling by the time he is finished, a thin trail of saliva dripping down his chin as he struggles for air, his eyes still clenched tight.

Sergei slides up until he is level with hunk on the table “Did you enjoy that, kotenok?” he whispered, warm breath tickling the tiny hairs that peppered his neck “Ge-get the fuck off me!” HUNK’s voice finally obeys his brains commands. He grunts, cracking his head into the side of sergeis. It was like hitting a brick wall, the other man didn't even flinch. “you americans lack discipline.” he notes “bearly 5 minutes and you fold like a tent in a hurricane.” He brings a thumb gliding across hunks lower lip. Without thinking the younger man opens wide and sinks a canine right into his aggressor's hand. Unable to resist running his tongue over it, he was disgusted to find it tasted strongly of bitter disinfectant. Hunk shuddered to think where else these hands had been before they found their way into his mouth. “Now now” Sergei soothed “ there's no need for that.” he pulls his finger back,lapping at the blood until there is a small stain coating his lips a rosy red.

“Perhaps there is a better use for your mouth, comrade. Feel like answering my questions now?"

Hunk feels a tiny twitch in his hand as he hears the snap of latex on his skin as he replaces his torn glove. Whatever sergei had in mind he clearly didn’t want to get his hands dirty.”N-No.” he manages to squeeze out “a shame” Sergei’s exaggerated sigh and shoulder slump “but we have all night. No sense rushing the horses hm?” He grins, a little caustic laughter escaping his mouth.  HUNK is having a difficult time focusing his eyes. Things in the middle distance are in far sharper focus than they should be and Sergei’s thinly lined face has become soft and blurred. He blinks rapidly struggling to focus on sergei’s actions. The man is shuffling and struggling with his coat . Eventually he pulls something from his pocket: its small and blue, catching the light like a tiny bottle of water. Hunk shudders when he realises what it is.

A tube of medical lubricant. The bottle looked tiny in sergei’s huge palms. Hunk swallows dryly, unable to articulate his panic he settles for shaking his head , sweat beading his temples. Sergei prods his erection though his boxers “ you look uncomfortable my friend, allow me to help.” He sets the tiny bottle aside for the time being, fingertips finding their way into the waistband of his shorts “nuh!” Hunk tries, speech slurred and unintelligible again. God he hoped whatever shit sergei had fed him didnt have any long lasting effects. The old russian is sliding the thin cotton down his thighs “hush now, there will be time for talking soon” he presses a tiny kiss to HUNKs navel ,rubbing gentle circles into his hips as he goes . the sensation tingles lightly across his skin , peppering it with dimples “puh-le-puh” Hunk clenches his eyes shut as he feels his underwear slide free of his shaking legs. He gives one last desperate tug at the restraints that bind his arms, hopelessness bleeding into his veins as he realises he is truely, utterly trapped.

This cant be happening, not here,  _ not _ with Sergei fucking Vladimir.

They’d all heard the rumors, cadets unfortunate enough to be caught out after lights out refused to speak of their experiences, people winding up in the infirmary, crying inconsolably after minor infractions, the constant pain-filled, despairing look in the eyes of Nikolai Zinoviev.

Then there was what he had done to Shepherd.

HUNK bites down on the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood. The pain and disgusting taste give him something to focus on as he steadies his breath and tries to quell the tremors in his chest. He knows he is lost when even the snap of a lid causes him to flinch.

The lubricant is icy cold against his still feverish skin, HUNK suppresses a shiver as it drips down the V of his hips, his crotch , curving around to drip off his ass. It pools under him creating a slippery mess for him to lie in. if it weren't for the straps binding him down he’s sure he’d have slipped right off the table. A hand winds its way around his cock and gives a few tentative strokes as Sergei lifts his lead legs onto the stirrups, the metal practically hissing when it touches him. “Breathe, boy. You wouldn't want me to have brought the medical staff in here to revive you would you? If they saw you like this, well “ he whistles through his teeth “ that would be the end of Umbrella for you wouldnt it? Then there's this.” he digs a fingertip into the bite that encompases his swollen and tender nipple “ they might ask a few questions...best to keep this between us” 

HUNK’s tremor rattles the table when sergei’s finger finally penetrates him, protest dying in his throat, the restraints the only thing between him and arching clean off the table.Sergei’s face is unreadable, almost bored looking as he crooks and bends his lube soaked finger inside the young soldier. “ let us try something simple.” he says after a protracted silence filled with obscene squelching and tiny, almost inaudible whimpers “What is your real name?” HUNK shakes his head, turning to look away in the only act of defiance he is really capable of. Sergei responds by adding 2 more fingers and listening to HUNK scream in agony as his probably virginal hole was stretched beyond its limits “Name.”“Luke! It’s luke.” Sergei smiles “that was not so hard was it.?” as a reward Sergei squeezes another generous dollop of lube on to hunks ass “Alright ,Luke. a harder one now. What happened to the missing vial of the virus?” HUNK shakes his head again, mouth agape “I-don-i-AH””now now Luke” Sergei spreads his fingers wide inside of HUNK, refusing to give the younger man even a moment to catch his breath “ thats not what i want to hear. You cannot afford to tell me lies” HUNK shakes his head fervently “Im not lying, i sweaAH!” HUNK was struggling to breathe as a 4th finger works its way past his tight rim. His whimpers and moans became softer and softer as he ran out of air. Sergei knows he will need to let the other breathe at some point, after all, he won't be able to answer his questions otherwise. He crooks his hand, causing hunk to gasp sharply, his chest expanding all the way for the first time since they've started. That should hold him for a little while.

Sergei continues working his hand in and out of the others tight rim, methodically twisting and thrusting until hunk is a quivering wreck . occasionally the other hand gives his neglected dick a few rough strokes, to keep him present and in the moment , to prevent him from zoning out and trying to escape the carefully constructed predicament Sergei has put him in.

“Where is the other vial?”Sergei scowls, growing impatient “ i - _ fuck- _ i d-dont know!” HUNK’s voice breaks into sobbing at the end of his sentence “ please just stop!” Sergei was purposefully avoiding HUNKs prostate, he refused to let the younger soldier have any pleasure from this experience until he was sure of his continued alliance to umbrella, content that USS most successful soldier was still on their side. Still, this is getting them nowhere, time for a different tactic. Afterall, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

Hunks chest was fluttering rapidly, unable to take in enough air to do more than gasp and whimper. Sergei slides his hand free watching the younger man visibly choke on his relief. 

“You-fuckin…” Hunks curses devolve into incoherent mumbling as he focuses on his breathing. Every now and then he twitches in place, limbs straining against the restraints before falling limp again. He's drenched in sweat and lube, the pounding pulse of his heart visible in the tiny shimmer of his skin under the harsh neon lights . Sergei smiles at this beautiful display unfolding beneath him. If nothing else, he admires the Americans' stubborn determination not to take this lying down. Good. The feisty ones were always more fun to break.

HUNK whimpers, strength fading as the scopolomine really began to kick in, hopefully it would keep him relaxed for the next part. The younger soldier tenses visibly as he hears the unmistakable drop of a zipper “ what are y-AH” Sergei slides inside him with little resistance and no warning, milliseconds passing between the entrance of his precum weeping tip and him lying flush with HUNKs ass. The younger man is taught against the table, back arched in exquisite agony, his mouth open in a soundless scream. Sergei leans until he is totally eclipsing the younger man “ i can make this stop, Luke '' murmurs softly licking the shell of HUNK’s ear and enjoying the taste of the other man's fear “ just tell me. Who did you sell the vial to? Where has it gone?” HUNK’s pupils are blown wide, the man almost totally unresponsive, mouth still agape as he struggles to breathe “ nothing to say? Oh well.” Sergei impales HUNK on his enormous girth watching the bulge that repeated forms in the others stomach as his body struggles to take him.Sergei sets a brutal pace, moving the exam table with thrusts that leave HUNK panting for air.HUNK was warm, inviting, not to mention tight as all hell , even after being fingered open . If only Nikolai could be like this. A shame, he was so well used at this point, yet still so loyal and eager to please, despite the fact he had nothing left for Sergei to take. Perhaps it was time for an upgrade to a younger model.

Sergei chuckles breathlessly, he's getting distracted from the task at hand!. He takes one of HUNK’s thighs in each hand, almost folding him in half in an effort to thrust deeper and deeper inside his quaking guts , the pressure and friction generated by their bodies going straight to HUNK’s dick “Where is the vial?” he snarls between brutal thrusts. “I DONT KNO-OW!” he warbles, voice cracking and breaking like glass. Despite his protests HUNK is rock hard, pre-cum drooling from the tip in rivulets to add to the mess he is already lying in. his climax is approaching fast and there's nothing he can do about it . “ _ Sick little man. He is getting off on this”  _ Sergei notes with amusement, fuling his desire until he is certain his own end is close as well. “Where is it?!” “I DONT-WHERE?!” “FUCK YOU.”HUNK screams in agony as he cums, pearly white fluid spurting up to land on his stomach. The delicious look of anguish on hunks usually expressionless face sends him over the edge as well. Sergei buries himself balls deep letting out a saited sigh against hunks neck. The other man keens as he feels himself filled to the brim, tears mingling with sweat as they tract their way down his flushed red face.

Hunk whimpered pathetically as Sergei withdrew, his intestines gurgling in protest at being abused in such a way, overstimulation sending electric pleasure through his veins . A mixture of pink tinged cum bubbled out of his gaping hole,sergei delighting in the way it caught the light as it stretched from HUNK to the table. Sergei retreats for a moment to clean himself up, wiping HUNK’s blood and sweat from his body before tucking himself back into the confines of his black dress pants and turning his attention back to the poor creature lying prone and distressed on the table beside him

Sergei takes a fistful of sweat streaked blond hair, yanking hunk up to look him in his dull eyes “that was an excellent show Kotonek “ he beams before dropping the young soldier callously back into position, hands curving around his ass , spreading his legs apart to view his leaking hole.

“Now, once more. With feeling. What is your name?”

  
  
  


\-----

Morning came and went before Sergei was satisfied with what he already knew: the asian woman working for Albert had taken the sample. Alpha team had completed another successful mission. Sergei smiles as he watches blood drip from his fingertips, diluted by the icy water that pours from the tap. He runs his calloused hands together, over and over almost ritualistically. The soap bubbles are tinged a bright pink. He’s been scrubbing for about 15 minutes but the stain still remains. Shoving them down HUNK’s peachy throat and having him lick his hands clean of his own blood and floods had been very tempting. but given how he’d spent the hours preceding their time together , with his head in a toilet, it seemed a little counter productive. 

Oh well. That's what he gets for not using gloves ; Call him a purist, but Sergei always appreciated the feel of skin on skin for such matters.He’d lost the gloves at the 3rd or 4th go around, when HUNK had completely lost the ability to verbalize anything beyond cries of pain. Latex didn't let you feel their pulse, the goosebumps that peppered their skin or their pulse as it faded and dimmed. It's unfortunate but he’ll have to cover them for his meeting with Spencer this afternoon. 

Still, it's a pleasant reminder of the previous night's activities , a memento mori of sorts. 

He smiles softly , thinking about Mr Death himself, lying just out of view on the gurney. Hunk went quiet at around 8am, passing out from exhaustion or shock. He’d waited another 20 minutes or so before he’d bothered calling the doctors to revive him, unconcerned as to whether they would actually be able to do so. A Human Unit was only designed to take so much punishment after all. HUNK gurgles like a dying animal, choking on his own fading breath, blood and bile dripping down his chin to puddle by his gaunt face.  Sergei grins as he reaches for the box of latex gloves.

He still has a few hours before his meeting with Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luke isnt HUNKs canon name, its just what i call him. I know the wiki mentions him responding to “bella” which is why i put that joke name in there at the start but for some reason my brain read it as Bella Luca so iv just been calling him Luke. i also think its funny to have my OC Shepherd be the only one who knew his name was luke and calling him that if he ticker her off.
> 
> Speaking of shepherd, what exactly did Sergei do to her? use your imaginations friends, he is straight bastard man.
> 
> Oh and kotonek means kitten

**Author's Note:**

> So for the record im not a chemist , i dont know what those meds would do in combination but individually they are Viagra, Hyoscine and truth serum. Im sure i dont need to explain what viagra is but Scoplomine is often used to uhh...zombifiy people? It makes them very suggestible to suggestion in some works of fiction but its main use is for nausea control, which is good for HUNK i suppose. Sodium pentothal is often used as truth serum but im as incredulous as HUNK as to whether it works or not. 
> 
> Those lines of russian are “ i need a grenade “ and “ i need a syringe” and the “german chick” is Bertha from operation raccoon city 
> 
> SO to AnotherAnon0 for the idea of hunk and sergei . 
> 
> Continue on to chapter 2 for the sexy shenanigans


End file.
